The current invention relates to rear braking in motorcycling; and particularly, to enhancing access to rear braking in all riding postures.
In many motorcycle riding postures, a rider must lift his foot from a foot peg to actuate rear braking with a right foot pedal. For example, riders positioned near the front of the seat, in an attack posture, or even in the center of the seat, in a normal riding posture, are compelled to place their foot on the foot peg at an orientation in which the natural range of ankle motion designed impedes quick and easy access to the step-plate. Accordingly, riders are further compelled to lift their foot from the foot peg and hold it above the step-plate to ensure quick access.
This lack of freedom of motion is frequently exacerbated by protective footwear commonly worn by riders. Current rear brake configurations not only cause rider discomfort and fatigue by causing a rider to hold the foot off the foot peg for uninterrupted access to the step-plate (brake pedal), they also facilitate accidents. In addition to the increase in braking time, the current configuration also promotes rider over brake when “hitting” the step-plate; whereas constant contact with the step-plate facilitates more accurate gaging of the degree of appropriate braking.
Therefore, there is a need to provide comfortable and easy access to rear braking for all riding postures to shorten response time.